Taming the Beast
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: In the 18th century, Caroline Forbes is forced to hand herself over to Klaus Mikaelson to save her family after her father betrayed him. But why does he want her? What is he? And what secrets is he and his family keeping from her? (AU Klaroline)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.**

**This story involves a human Caroline and Klaus before he broke the curse.**

* * *

William Forbes entered the dark alley where they had agreed to meet. Over the years he had gotten used to these dealings at night, but it had been this serious before. His customers were usually just drunk men looking for a pretty object. That was until a dangerous man, known as Klaus, had come round demanding him to find something called the 'moonstone'. It had taken William months to track down using his contacts with the black market, but he finally had it. It looked like an ordinary shiny stone, but this Klaus was prepared to pay a lot for it.

Unfortunately for him, someone else was prepared to pay a lot more. And that was who William was going to meet tonight.

After a few minuets waiting in the alley, another figure appeared.

"Have you brought it?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Have you brought the money?" William replied, wanting to feel like he was still in control of the situation.

"Of course." The man rattled the bag of money in his hand. "I must say, it takes a brave man to defy Niklaus. Or a foolish one."

William gulped. "Know him well then?"

"You could say that." The man smirked. "Lets not waste time."

The man held out the money in one hand and held out his palm with is other hand. Moving forward, William pulled the moonstone out his pocket. Putting the moonstone into the man's waiting hand, he quickly grabbed the money, making the man chuckle.

Stepping backwards, William watched as the man held up the item, inspecting it. Seemingly happy that it was the real thing, the figure began to leave.

"Wait!" William called out, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Who are you?"

The man stopped and looked back it him, a cruel smile on his face.

"You can call me Mikael."

* * *

_-One Week Later-_

Putting on a smile, Caroline gave her friends a wave goodbye before entering the small house and shutting the door behind her as quietly as she could. Shouting could be heard from the kitchen. Her parents were, once again, arguing with each other.

With a sigh, Caroline made a beeline for her room with the hopes to avoid them. Slipping into her bedroom she lay down on her bed, massaging her temple in an attempt to quell the oncoming headache.

Everyday felt like the same routine. It seemed like her entire life had already planned out for her. Grow up, get married, have kids. And she had never complained. To tell the truth, in the past she had never wanted to. She had spent her whole life trying to please others.

Lately, though, it was starting to feel... wrong. Like she was meant for something else. Something more.

Laughing at how ridiculous she sounded, Caroline rolled her bed and went to look through her wardrobe. There was a town ball next week and she would be expected to look her best.

After all, life goes on. The same routine.

* * *

"I want to know what's going on, William." Elizabeth demanded, glaring at her husband. "You are sneaking around after dark doing God knows what. Then suddenly you have all this money. What are you doing?"

William ran a hand through his hair. They didn't have time for this.

"You are just going to have to trust me. I've been involved with some things. Dealing objects. But I've upset someone and we have to leave. For your safety – for Caroline's safety. We have to go now."

Elizabeth stared at him, once again cursing her parents for arranging this marriage.

"Fine. Just give me a minuet to pack some essentials. You go get Caroline."

William nodded, thanking her before rushing into his daughters room. Caroline looked up in shock, dropping the dress she had been holding.

"Father?"

"We don't have much time. Grab anything important, and then we're leaving." he told her before rushing back out of the room.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Caroline asked, following him out and watching as he grabbed various objects and putting them into a bag.

"Long story short, some other men in the village and I have upset a quite powerful and evil... man. And we need to get out of here and leave the village before he comes for us." William hastily explained, praying that his family would except the reason and leave with him.

"What have you done?" Liz muttered to herself, re-entering the room and grabbing some things for both her and her daughter.

Moving to the front door, William opened it only to stop dead in his tracks by a figure in the doorway.

"Not so fast, mate." came a British voice from just outside.

Backing away, William signalled for his family to stay out of the way.

"I-I don't have anything here for you." He spluttered out.

"No," The man agreed. "That's because you went behind _my_ back and sold the moonstone to someone else. Care to tell me who that was." It was more of a demand than a question.

"He only told me that his name was Mikael."

The man gave a sarcastic laugh, nodding. "Of course."

Without realizing it, Caroline had started to move towards the door. Standing behind her father, Caroline could now see the man glaring them. He was gorgeous. She could have mistaken him for an angel if there wasn't so much hatred in his eyes.

"But what are we going to do with you?" The man continued, not noticing her. "Now I'll give you a choice – you're going to die, there is no choice about that – but you can either invite me in, and this can be over quickly, or I can set fire to the house and watch as you all burn."

This sincerity of his words made Caroline gasp, pulling the focus onto her. The man's eyes lingered on her, taking in every detail.

"Perhaps we could come to a different arrangement. You can give me the girl and I'll let you go." He said, his eyes locked with Caroline's.

"No." Elizabeth joined the conversation. She looked to her husband for support. "Tell him no."

William said nothing.

Looking between her parents, Caroline knew she had no choice. This man would kill all of them.

"I'll go." She spoke up. The man's smirk widened.

"Perfect." He extended an arm out to her.

William held his wife back as they watched their daughter step over the threshold and into the waiting arms of a monster.

The second Caroline had crossed the threshold, the man grabbed her, holding her tightly to his chest. As he pulled her along to his waiting carriage, Caroline looked back one last time to her parents, knowing that she may never see them again.

"I love you!" She called as she was hurled into the carriage.

The man followed her in and sat down next to her, wrapping a possessive arm around her. Caroline was terrified. What did this man want with her? Looking up, Caroline saw the man already staring at her.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

The carriage started to move. The man smirked down at her.

"You can call me Klaus."

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I have finally managed to find the time to get it down.**

**Let me know what you think - all opinions are appreciated! **


End file.
